Crushed
by Betty Bear
Summary: Fluttershy has the biggest crush on Big Macintosh, and she plans on confessing to him. Today.


**Author's Note:** This is my first one-shot, so please go easy on me. Nah. Just kidding with you all. I don't need any of you to go easy on me. I don't want that. This isn't my first story, so there is no need for that. I do; however, hope that this story is enjoyable to you.

I also want to apologize if this story gets bland, and I think it will, to you. I'm not exactly a romantic person, so I would appreciate it if you leave me some tips on how to improve. If you don't want to, that's alright as well. I'm just going to have to get better with practice. And I'm sorry if there are any typos or errors. Even when you proofread and edit, there'll be errors as I can't catch everything. With that said, go on and read till your heart's content.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ franchise. All characters that appear in this story belong to _Hasbro_ and _My Little Pony_.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Crushed

**Author:** Betty Bear

**Chapter:** One-Shot

**Word Count: **4,834

**Thoughts:**_ 'Crushed'_

**[Crushed]**_  
><em>

Fluttershy sat under a tree with her coltfriend of many years, cuddling into his soft, red fur. She couldn't be anymore happier than she was right now. This was truly the best day of her life. First, they went for a romantic walk together around the local lake. They had feed some geese and even chased each other around for a bit. Then, settled for a steamy make out session, and finally settled for cuddling which was what they were doing right now. She had such a smile on her face as she thought about the day's events. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of content. She pressed into his strong side even further, feeling his muscles as well as his warmth. She felt his heavy arm wrap around her petite frame, pulling her even closer.

"Ah reckon today was a great day, right Miss Fluttershy?" Her coltfriend asked her. His deep voice rumbling throughout his chest and soothing her. She loved that sound. It was her favorite. Just over Angel's cute squeaks. It sounded as powerful as thunder and as firm as a bass drum. She felt safe hearing his voice. Like nothing would hurt her. Not Hoops, not Dumbbell, not even Gilda. No bad pony would attack her; her coltfriend was here, and he would protect her from those meanies.

Fluttershy lifted her head to meet his warm, green eyes. The eyes she fell in love with so quickly. They were the most beautiful thing on him. Well, besides his body that is. She never thought she would be that kind of mare, but he really did have a handsome body. In fact, she fell in love with him because of his body. He had so much strength that he was able to move houses and carry many ponies, and do so much more. But over the years of getting to know him, she found something underneath all that muscle that attracted her. Big Mac was like a knight in shining armor. Her protector. Besides her fierce bunny and her childhood friend of course. They helped her survive to become the mare she was today.

"Yes. Today was just perfect." Fluttershy replied politely and gently as she nuzzled his shoulder affectionally. She felt his head nuzzle her softly. As if he was afraid that he would hurt her. He was always gentle around her. Always so gentle. He treated her like his most prized possession. And she loved it. She was his most prized possession. And he was hers. She couldn't live without him.

The two continued to sit in silence. The only noise being the sweet yet soft sounds of the nearby birds chirping and geese honking. Being surrounded by her favorite animals and by her favorite stallion, there was absolutely nothing more precious than this moment. She knew she had thought about it earlier, but she really was lucky.

Fluttershy lifted her head up once again to stare into his captivating eyes. Without even trying, she could become lost in a vast ocean of green and love. But she didn't this time. She had been longing to do something. Something she was able to do - and always did in her relationship- but she wanted to do it again. Just to be sure this was all real. Fluttershy wanted to kiss her coltfriend. She wanted to express her undying love for him. She wanted him to know how strongly she felt for him. She was aware she could always use words, but...she felt like words weren't enough. She had decided to become Rainbow Dash for the day, and let her actions speak for themselves.

She slowly moved her head upwards as Big Macintosh's head slowly moved downwards; he caught onto her plan quite easily. He had so desperately wanted to kiss her as well. He wanted to show his love for her in the most conventional way besides a simple embrace. Besides he was getting rather tired of just embracing. It only seemed that that was what Fluttershy had wanted to do. Sure, they had kissed, but that was only on occasion. They had embraced, and nuzzled, and snuggled, and hugged more times than they had kissed each other on the lips.

Closer and closer their heads moved closer to each other. Closer and closer to their soft destination. Closer and closer to their lips. Closer and closer...

_"Just...a little closer."_ She thought to herself.

Fluttershy laid in her bed comfortably. Her butterscotch hooves tightly gripping her soft pillow as she kissed it gently yet firmly.

_"He's so soft."_ Fluttershy thought. She always thought that Big Macintosh would be soft, but she never thought he would be this soft. In fact, he almost felt like a pillow; no body hardened from farm work, just fluffiness.

And cloth. She never envisioned that Big Mac would taste like cloth, but he did.

_"Wait...too soft to be a pony and too cloth-y."_ Fluttershy thought once more, but she finally decided to open her eyes. There before her was not grass and trees. There weren't any clouds or geese. And more importantly, there wasn't her coltfriend, or to be politically correct, coltfriend-she-hasn't-confessed-her-feelings-for-yet.

Fluttershy sighed as her eyes filled with tears. Her dream had felt so real and life like. As if he really was by her side. As if he was really hers, and now reality kicked in. She felt so disappointed. Her heart longed for Big Macintosh. Not the dream Macintosh, but the _real_ Macintosh.

"It was just a dream..." Fluttershy said sadly. "Just a wish..."

Unfortunately for Fluttershy, she had started to get those dreams ever since she fell in love with the burly farmer, and it had happened rather quickly. She didn't deny her feelings; in fact, she embraced. She knew as well as her best friend, Rarity, knew that she and Big Mac would make such a great couple. They both were shy. They both were lovely to look at: he being handsome and she being gorgeous, and Fluttershy just knew that she would make such a great marefriend, and later on, wife for him. She would cook for him, clean for him, stay at home, and raise their foals.

"Foals..." Fluttershy thought giddily. She couldn't wait to have his foals. She bet they would look absolutely stunning. And just like that, her mood became better. She was no longer thinking about the fact that she didn't kiss Mac. Rather, she was more focused on future of their relationship.

"Oh! And that reminds me! I need to tell him that I like him...Oh I hope he says yes...Oh please oh please oh please oh please say yes..." Fluttershy spoke softly as she untangled herself from her bed sheets and climbed off her bed. Afterwards, she moved towards making up her own bed. Her mother always told her that making up the bed in the morning was the best way to start the day, and Fluttershy couldn't agree more.

Once she finished making her bed and checking to see if anything else needed to be cleaned up in her room, she began her journey to her downstairs. There Angel would be lounging on his Fluttershy-made hammock, waiting for his owner to make him some food. He had the ability to prepare food, but he always wanted Fluttershy to do it since she was the best chef he knew. Also, he was lazy.

Fluttershy giggled as she skipped down the stairs and into the living room. She observed that it was mainly empty sans Angel, who was sleeping, because most of the animals were in their homes resting. It was way too early by their standards to be up. Even though judging by the position of the sun and the sunrise colors of the sky, it was around 6:40am. Time to make breakfast.

Fluttershy quietly made her way to her kitchen. She didn't want to bother any of her animals with her loud (not really) walking. She knew she didn't want to wake them up yet, and she knew how grumpy they got when they were woken up without food or not by their own time. It's better to just leave them to their slumber.

She walked towards her refrigerator and immediately pulled it open, examining the contents within. She smiled as she saw that she didn't run out of any ingredients for Angel's breakfast, or any animals' for that matter and immediately started to prepare his food. She washed the lettuce, chopped up the carrots and cucumbers, and diced up the tomatoes. She put the lettuce in his clean bowl first since she used a great quantity before placing everything else on top. Fluttershy moved backwards and admired her masterpiece.

_'And it only took 20 minutes.'_ Fluttershy thought. '_I'm getting faster. Woohoo.'_

Fluttershy picked up his bowl carefully and balanced it on her back. She made sure it was secure before moving towards the living room where Angel resided.

Apparently, he must have smelled his food or maybe his hearing picked up on the sounds she made because Angel quickly jumped out of the hammock and raced his way over to Fluttershy. He was grateful that she did this for him, but he was still a jerk. He had to make sure that she made it perfect. Just the way he liked it. So after Fluttershy greeted him, she gently placed his food on the floor and he immediately sniffed it and then grabbed a piece of lettuce and munched on it.

Angel started to dig in. He didn't even bother thank her, but she knew he was grateful.

"Okay Angel. While you eat, I'm going to start feeding the other animals." Fluttershy told him. "And then I'm going to go out with Rarity for our weekly spa date."

Angel just nodded his head as he continued to eat. He was half way finished even though he just started. Truthfully, how fast he could eat didn't even phase her. Fluttershy was that used to it.

Fluttershy looked like something was bothering her. She tipped her hooves together and looked a little bit anxious. She knew she could always ask him any question, and she could always count on him as well, but she still was anxious. Fluttershy quickly cleared her throat and watched Angel lift his head, giving her his attention.

"Um...Angel...I also would like it if you could watch the animals until I get back from Sweet Apple Acres." Fluttershy said quietly. "If that's okay that is..."

Angel raised his eyebrow for a bit in question. He remember her saying that she was going out with Rarity. In fact, he had remember all the days Rarity would take his owner away from him for their weekly girl time. He didn't recall her saying that she was also going to another friend's place. And that really messed with his plans. He was going to finally lead his rabbit army over to the mare that owned the carrots and raid her yard. Free all those imprisoned carrots by eating them; then, his team would scatter and run before they were discovered. And if they were found, he and his army would fight her off. She couldn't possibly take down hundreds off bunnies. The point was Angel was busy, and he needed his owner to return back here immediately after she finished with Rarity.

Angel crossed his tiny arms, lowered his ears, furrowed his eyebrows, and scowled. He was no happy currently. There was no way he was gonna give up attending the Great Battle of Carrots. He made plans and strategies just for his army and for this occasion.

Fluttershy saw the look on his face, and she immediately put her hooves together and gave Angel her best puppy dog expression. She knew she was cute and adorable. Rarity had told her countless times, so she figured if she can do this expression, she would become irresistibly cute and adorable. Nopony err...nothing would _and_ could stand against; they couldn't say no to her.

"Oh please Angel!" Fluttershy pleaded. "Today's the day...I'll tell him how I feel."

Angel continued to frown at her. He wasn't relenting.

"And if I tell him, I'll be happy."

Angel continued to scowl. He may have cared about her, but he wasn't going to let her win.

"You want Mama to be happy don't you Angel?"

Angel looked away from her for a second before turning back and looking up at her. He did want her to be happy, but he also wanted to be happy. So Fluttershy almost got her wish except Angel turned his back to her. He was still scowling but only by a bit. Fluttershy was working at his defenses.

"I'll even get you 5 carrots."

Angel could feel himself start to give in, but he had to show this mare that bribery wouldn't work on him. He was a brave and noble-

"I'll get you 10 carrots from Carrot Top!" Fluttershy interrupted his thought with a very solid offer.

Angel immediately turned around and shook his head up and down rapidly. He really wanted his carrots. Oh. And his owner to be happy.

Fluttershy quickly scooped up her bunny into a soft hug. She was grateful that he agreed to let her have the day to herself. He really was a sweetheart.

"Oh thank you Angel! Thank you! You're the best!" Fluttershy said as she continued to hug the bunny and nuzzle him as well.

Angel Bunny looked bored, but he couldn't deny that he loved this kind of affection especially when it came from his owner.

_'Sorry boys...carrots before rabbits.'_ Angel thought.

After giving him so much love, Fluttershy placed Angel Bunny onto the ground. She nuzzled him once more before getting ready for her big day. All she really needed was just her saddlebag to get the carrots in, so it didn't take her that long to get ready. And just in time as well. Fluttershy heard a series on knocks on her door, obviously belonging to Rarity since it was that time. Even though it was still early, Fluttershy needed to get ready as soon as possible. Whenever she saw Big Macintosh, she was going to stop him and invite him to lunch. Then, she would tell him how she felt over lunch and the two will become a couple. The thought of sharing hugs and kisses with him sent shivers up her spine and warmth radiating throughout her body.

Angel hopped over to the door and flung it open. Rarity stood there with a surprised look on her face. Her hoof was in the air as she was about to knock on the door once again. Angel hopped away, so the girls would be by themselves.

"Oh. Fluttershy darling. Are you ready for our 7 o'clock spa treatment?" Rarity asked as she stood by the door, waiting for her friend to join her outside.

"Yes Rarity. I can't wait. This day is going to be perfect." Fluttershy said as she finally joined Rarity outside. She turned and closed the door. She knew she could trust Angel to take care of the other animals and the house while she was out. She had that much confidence in him. "I can't wait to tell Big Macintosh how I feel."

"I can't wait for you too either! Ooo! You two make such a dazzling couple! Just imagine! Strong and silent with quiet and gentle! Such a lovely paring."

The girls started their walk over to the spa. Rarity informed Fluttershy of the dress she made for her unofficial date with Big Mac while Fluttershy informed Rarity of the recent dream she had of him. Eventually, the girls made it to their destination in only 30 mins.

Rarity opened the door with confidence and Fluttershy followed. She loved the spa just as much as Rarity, and if she was being honest with herself, she was feeling a little bit nervous telling Big Mac about her feelings. This was the first time she ever did this, and she really hoped she didn't mess it up. It had to go perfectly.

"Hello darlings!" Rarity greeted the only other two ponies in the building, Aloe and Lotus, the spa twins.

"Greetings Miss Rarity. Miss Fluttershy. Would you like the usual?" Aloe asked the girls.

"Oh no, dear! That simply will not do for today! It is somepony's big day today." Rarity had told the girls. "We will need the absolute _best_ treatment you have."**  
><strong>

Aloe and Lotus looked at each other before turning back to Rarity.

"You mean...the Flower Spa Deluxe Package?" Lotus asked Rarity.

"Yes darling. That will do!" Rarity said happily.

Fluttershy looked between the girls with worry. It sounded like Rarity was going to spend a lot of money on her, and that was something she wouldn't have. She couldn't allow her friend to do that for her. It was a nice gesture and all, but that was still too much.

"Excuse me, Rarity?" Fluttershy questioned. There was a lapse in the silence, so everypony heard what she said. Rarity, Aloe, and Lotus turned their attention to Fluttershy. "Is this all necessary for me?"

"Why yes of course, dear. You deserve the best of the best!" Rarity replied. Meanwhile, Aloe and Lotus looked at each other as they began to deduce what Fluttershy had said. She had asked Rarity if all this was necessary, and that could only mean one thing. That today was _Fluttershy's_ big day. Now the only question that remained was why was it her big day.

Aloe broke eye contact with her sister and immediately looked towards their customers. She was about to ask them why it was Fluttershy's big day when Rarity had answered their question.

"Don't you want to look your best for when you tell Big Macintosh?" Rarity questioned.

"Oh...well yes...absolutely.." Fluttershy replied quietly.

"Then you will get the best this spa has to offer!"

Rarity turned around to face the spa twins.

"Aloe, Lotus, please get our treatment package ready." Rarity said with a smile as she placed her bag containing bits on their counter; then, she started to walk towards the "ready room". "Come Fluttershy."

**[Crushed]**

After spending a several hours with Rarity in the spa, she felt completely relaxed. That package really did wonders on her. And Rarity had given her a great deal of advice on how to go about asking Big Macintosh. The spa date in itself was supposed to take only about a couple hours at the most, but Rarity invited her over to her boutique afterwards. At first, Fluttershy had thought about declining the offer; she really had to find Big Macintosh, but for whatever reason she decided to take Rarity's offer, and it wasn't all bad at all. She helped Rarity with her dresses as well as learn the best way, in Rarity's view of course, on how to ask out a stallion properly.

By now, Fluttershy was in the market square, searching for Carrot Top's cart. Sure she knew where it was, but a lot of the vendors usually moved around a bit, so they were never at their usual spot. She had passed and greeted a few ponies here and there; none of her friends were sight. Even Applejack wasn't at her stand today. It was being run by Granny Smith which was an oddity in itself since the old mare usually let her grandchildren run things for her.

Fluttershy had finally found Carrot Top's cart, and approached her with a smile. It was time to buy Angel's reward for allowing her this day to herself.

"Why hello Fluttershy? What can I do you for?" Carrot Top asked with a friendly smile.

"Oh well...I promised Angel I would buy him 10 carrots today...so..." Fluttershy said quietly.

"You're spoiling him Fluttershy!" Carrot Top said as she started to get out her carrots. Everyone in town knew about Angel. He behaved like a spoiled brat, bossing his owner around and whatnot. Of course, the rabbit did have redeeming qualities like his love and devotion for his owner.

"Oh. I know. But he deserves it. He's such a sweet little cutie." Fluttershy replied happily.

Carrot Top shook her light, yellow-orange head with a smile as she finally brought up the last of the carrots.

"Ok Fluttershy, that'll be 20 bits." Carrot Top said with a smile.

"Alright..." Fluttershy said quietly as she started to dig in her saddlebag for her purse.

"That's alright. Ah'll pay for Miss Fluttershy." A new yet familiar voice had stopped Fluttershy from continuing her search. She pulled her head up to see Big Mac's hoof placing the 20 bits in Carrot's bit collecting container. Fluttershy felt a blush work its way onto her cheeks as her crush was now nearby. She blushed even harder at how chivalrous Big Mac was being for paying for her food. He didn't to pay for her, but it was greatly appreciated.

"Oh? Well thank you, Big Macintosh. Have a good day you two." Carrot Top said once Big Macintosh took Fluttershy's carrots and placed them in her saddlebag all the while Fluttershy could only stand still with a blush. She saw Carrot Top watching her with a large smile and happy eyes. She really was grateful Carrot Top didn't blurt anything out to ruin this experience for her.

"Th-tha-thank you, Big M-Mac." Fluttershy stuttered out as he finished putting her groceries away. This was perfect. Her crush was standing a few inches from her. She could tell him how she loved him. She could make her dream finally become a reality.

"No problem, Miss Fluttershy." The large stallion brother of Applejack said. His laid back eyes stared directly into her teal eyes. He had a small and simple smile on his freckled face. "Ya have uh good day, ya hear?"

Fluttershy could only stare at him. He was so much more handsome in real life than in her dreams. His jaw being so strong and set, his somewhat messy hair had fit his personality and face perfectly. His green eyes being so bright and full of life even though he was completely relaxed. The cute freckles on his face. And then there was his body. He stood taller than anypony in Ponyville. In fact, Fluttershy, and other mares, came up to his chest while the stallions came up to his shoulder. Big Macintosh had a body sculpted from years and years of hard, physical labor as a farmer. To put it simply, Big Macintosh was the stallion prize of the town. He was so incredibly hot. Fluttershy felt her blush get even stronger as she stared at him.

She was so distracted by his form that she didn't get to hear him say goodbye. All she noticed was that he was walking away, and that she should tell him how she felt. So she galloped after him, or she would have except somehow he managed to escape her view. How a giant stallion could get lost in the market place she had no idea.

_'Oh darn. I blew it. I could've told him right there. I should have told him, but I was so preoccupied with looking at his...strong, sturdy body. Oh, Fluttershy! Don't think about him like that right now! We have to find him!'_ She thought as she turned her head this way and that as she galloped past ponies.

In the end, Fluttershy spent close to an hour looking for him when she had decided to stop. She was utterly disappointed to let such an opportunity go to waste. Right now, she was walking home. She was almost there. Fluttershy was just walking through the park, passing a couple of trees and bushes. As much as she enjoyed the scenery and animals that roamed, she couldn't stop, look, and admire. She was just going to have to bring these carrots to Angel; then, she was going to go search for Big Macintosh.

_'Okay. I lost him, but the next time I find him I'm going to tell him that-' _Fluttershy thought.

"I love you, Big Macintosh." Fluttershy stopped moving immediately. She didn't say that, and even if she did, she would only think that. No, somepony else had said that. Judging by how close those words were, the pony was very nearby. And wait! This pony said that they loved Big Macintosh as well. Fluttershy felt a frown come over her. It was only natural for Big Macintosh to attract mares, but Fluttershy didn't like the competition. Fluttershy also didn't like how this pony had feelings for Big Macintosh.

She quietly approached the source of the voice, the base of a large tree. Fluttershy immediately leaned up against the base, trying to place who the voice belonged to. It was very familiar, but for some reason she couldn't exactly think of who's voice that was. She was just about to sneakily stalk around the base of the tree when another voice, this time easily recognizable as Big Mac, spoke.

"Ah love ya too" Big Macintosh said.

Fluttershy felt her heart constrict as pain shot throughout her body. Sadness took over as tears unwillingly developed in her eyes. She was so heartbroken right now that it heart. Big Macintosh already finding somepony else to love? That just...it wasn't fair to Fluttershy. Especially after all those years she secretly and quietly loved the stallion. And while every instinct in her body was telling her to flee, jump on her couch, and cry her heart out, she just couldn't. Not until she knew who Big Macintosh fell for. So Fluttershy sniffed, wiped her eyes with a trembling hoof, and swallowed nothing, and then turned her head so that she could look at the front of the tree.

Her teal eyes immediately widened.

Salty tears rushed down her face.

Her lip quivered uncontrollably.

Her heart split in half.

She felt betrayed.

There, being held by Big Macintosh's large hooves, was Fluttershy's oldest friend, Rainbow Dash. Beside the two ponies that decided to unintentionally hurt Fluttershy further and have a steamy make out session, was a bouquet of beautiful flowers with a card that said "Happy 3rd Anniversary".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope you enjoyed this story. I planned on making this longer, but I just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Now that I think about it, the second half of the story feels rushed. I should've probably fixed it, but I'm just too lazy right now. And honestly, I don't think this story should be a one-shot. What with how the ending came about, and you have to admit the ending was a bit decent. Oh well.

If you have any advice, comments, or criticism for me, you may leave it in the review box. If you don't, then don't leave anything. Anyways, I hope for those that actually read this that you will have a Merry (and if possible white) Christmas and a Happy New Year.


End file.
